


Hands Clean

by wntr_sldr



Series: Glory Fades [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by purple_spock@lj ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hands Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luns/gifts).



> Beta'd by purple_spock@lj ♥

The moment Clint climbs onto the table dancing and starts doing a strip-tease, Steve decides that it’s time to end the party. Unfortunately no one else agrees with him, not even Tony, who just kisses him softly telling him to let the kids have fun. Steve goes to look for Bucky – his friend is sitting on a couch staring at nothing.

“What are we looking at?” Steve whispers, trying to find out what could be interesting enough to catch Bucky’s attention for more than 10 seconds.

Bucky was so focused on whatever it was that he was analyzing, he didn’t notice Steve approaching and he jumps at the sound of Steve’s voice. “Goddamn. Steve.”

But Steve doesn’t care about Bucky’s reaction, he is way more interested in what he was looking at. Steve leans until he's at the level of Bucky’s field of vision, and then he gets it. “Oh. There’s Peter.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yes. So what?”

“Peter still gets your attention.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Bucky clears his throat and stands up avoiding facing Steve because he knows he would betray himself. The truth is though, Steve doesn’t need have eye contact with Bucky to figure what he’s thinking. Steve learned how to read Bucky long ago and judging by his friend’s tension, Steve is pretty sure that Peter can still get Bucky’s attention. He leaves it. Steve is the only one who knows about the past that Bucky shared with Peter and he can’t forget how hard it was for Bucky to deal with the breaking-up. Especially because he had to pretend that nothing was going on, otherwise everyone in the Mansion would find out about them and, honestly, that was not anyone's business.

“Right. Where are you going?” Steve raises an eyebrow taking the keys from Bucky’s hands. “You’re half drunk. There’s no way I’m letting you drive.”

Bucky sighs. He’s a grown man and Steve keeps treating him like he was a child. He knows that his friend does it because he cares too much about him but the alcohol in his veins makes Bucky to push Steve out of the way.

“Oh, wait right there,” Steve pulls him, ignoring the fact he has been pushed away, “I'm not going to let you go home alone. C’mon, I give you a ride.”

Peter sees Bucky leaving the party with Steve and decides he needs one more beer. Or maybe seven.

_________________________________________________

It was four years ago, but it feels more like four centuries. Peter had just joined the Avengers and Steve designated Bucky to be some sort of partner to Peter for a while, which was not a good idea. They didn’t get along and started to fight for silly reasons, mostly because Peter hadn’t wanted a partner and Bucky hadn’t wanted anyone besides Steve. 

“Are you scared? How sweet, Barnes.” Peter had taunted, holding a spider above Bucky’s nose.

Bucky had sighed, turning the page of his book, not looking at Peter or his spider. “I’m not afraid of them, stupid. I just don’t like spiders.” And after leaving Bucky with a lot of webs all over his face, Peter had left the room.

When Peter had caught Bucky using his laptop without asking for permission, it took a week for Steve settle things between them. Everyone started to complain about Bucky and Peter causing the Third World War inside of the Mansion and Steve had no choice but to give them an ultimatum. Then Bucky stopped making fun of Peter’s glasses whenever he had a chance and Peter gave up on trying to hide spiders in Bucky’s room.

_________________________________________________

When they kissed for the first time it was a bit awkward. Maybe that’s because Bucky had kissed Peter to force him to shut up and Peter returned with a punch to his face. Details. Next time they kissed was even more awkward, when Peter kissed Bucky for “revenge” just to make Bucky knows how it felt to be kissed without giving permission. 

The only problem is that both of them continued getting revenge on each other for weeks.  
_________________________________________________

A month passed by since that party, when Bucky had figured out that he was still in love for Peter and it hadn’t helped at all, Bucky refuses to be in love with someone who once replaced him for someone else.

“I will.” Peter says.

Steve tries not to look surprised but he fails. “What?”

“You asked for someone to go on a mission with Bucky, in Russia. I know Natasha is probably the best choice but I volunteer.”

Bucky just laughs. “This is ridiculous. You’re right, Parker, Tasha is the best person to team up with me on this one. I’m not gonna risk my ass fighting with you by my side. Webs, bullshit.”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate at all. Arguing in front of everyone. Right, Bucky?” Steve isn’t comfortable with this whole situation. 

“All right, kids.” Tony seems annoyed; like that talking was boring him to death. “As much as I do appreciate a little party, and by party I mean you guys fighting over stupid things instead of having sex, this is not the right time to waste. This is important. So get your damn shit together, man up and learn how to be professionals. Now you two go to the Russia and get some worthy information. I need Natasha around, we have a mission here too if you don’t remember.”

Tony stands up and leaves the room. Steve just look to Bucky and nods, as though confirming that what Tony just said is the same Steve was going to say anyway, and follows Tony. When he reaches him, Tony is smiling. 

“Learn how to be pro?” Steve raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, please. I may not act like a pro but I rule this business. You know… hero business.” Tony winks and leads his boyfriend to the kitchen, while Bucky leaves Peter alone in the conference-room before they fight. Peter doesn’t do anything about it, just let Bucky go, because there are only three things Peter and Bucky have been doing in the last year: nothing, fighting and being in love with each other.  
Unfortunately it’s a vicious circle. They fight, they love and they do nothing about it.


End file.
